Why did you buy CAT'S!
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: "And HOW did you buy these cat's?" "Eeeerrrr... Your money..." The two girls whispered. "You used my bloody money, on some bloody cats?" The girls nodded. "You two will pay me back WITH interest!" Watch these bunch of crazy girls grow and experience things that ain't normal for normal people. Might have couples. Not sure yet.
1. We got Cats

**Laven: Heya! Me and Ohmigosh are still doing AkatsuPup's, but this story is done by just me. It's like AkatsuPup's but it's not. This is my version, with many surprise's along the way. Anyway, Itachi, do the disclaimer please.**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kisame: That's translated into 'Lavendor Queen doesn't own the Akatsuki, if she did, we wouldn't be dead and Tobi wouldn't be who he is right know and Sasuke wouldn't be a douche and Karin so perverted.'**

**Laven: Thanks for translating, now to the story.**

**Chapter 1: Why did you get cats?**

Hikari POV

'Just twenty more minutes, just twenty more minutes.' I repeat over and over in my head. You see my dear readers; I am in my last class before the summer holidays, which they extended to two FRICKENING MONTHS! Because the school is doing some crazy-ass construction work. Anyway, my last class is history, which I hate.

I should introduce myself now, my name is Hikari Moore. Hikari means Light, I was named Japanese because my parents are crazy-ass people. I have a twin sister called Kurai meaning Dark. We're not identical twins but we do, do stuff in sync. We can also read each other's minds, send messages to each other and random things. To be honest, I'm more of the dark twin and Kurai is more of the light twin.

I have ocean blue hair with sea green high lights because I died it the other year 'cos I got bored and Kurai died hers celeste blue with teal high lights for the same reason. My hair reaches down to the back of my knees, I put it up in a high ponytail with a black and red spotted ribbon round it and a left side fringe covering my left eye, Kurai's reaches to the back of her knees which she let loose, she has a right side fringe covering her right eye.

I have chocolate brown eyes with grey flecks and Kurai has steel grey eyes with brown flecks.

The female uniform is a white blouse, a black skirt with black tights or white socks, black shoes, black button-up cardi, a black blazer and a black tie. I usually add on a black and red studded thin belt, a red arm-band on my right arm and a chain with the Akatsuki cloud attached to it.

_Bring bring. Bring bring._

Wow, lesson's ended. That was fast.

"Hikari! Come on! We gotta get go meet Karin at the lockers!" My twin waved VERY enthusiastically at me from the door. I sighed, grabbing my stuff and walking out the door with Kurai chatting about our holidays and what we're gonna do. Since we had no clue what to do.

"It's about time you got here! I've been waiting for ages! We have to meet Momo at the car park out the front. I'll meet you there." Our petite friend with chestnut brown eyes, gingery brown waist-length hair up in a high ponytail said and walked off slinging her school book bag over her shoulder.

I opened my locker at the same time as Kurai, grabbing all my books and stuffing them in my bag. I pulled off all my pocket sized Akatsuki, Ouran high school and Sekirei posters and shoved them in my blazer pocket. Slamming my locker shut the same time as Kurai we walked off to the car park to meet Momo.

A little while later in the car

I stared out the window and sighed. Although it was the last day of term, me and friends and sister are going to live in a HUGE house with lots and lots of rooms that belongs to Karin 'cos her family is rich, I still have this weird feeling that something very weird, entertaining but some sadness will happen this holiday.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Momo said that were at the house I get out the car as fast as I could because I hate cars. There death traps. We walk to the front and walk inside seeing as some of our other friends are here. I dump my bag next to the coat pegs where two more bags were already there. I look into the living room to see the strangest thing so far this holiday. My waist length strawberry blonde haired friend Tara lying upside down on the sofa with her head on the foot rest. Asleep, in her undergarments, with my other shoulder length strawberry blonde haired friend Millie painting on Tara's stomach trying very hard not to laugh. I just stared, not saying a thing, before going to my room to listen to my music.

Karin POV

I start sniggering when I see what Millie's painting on Tara, she's writing 'I am a homosexual! I LOVE ma Leader-sama!' We all walk into the living room, Kurai turning the TV on, Mimi reading some manga she got from the book shelf while I watch in amusement as Millie paints on Tara. I hear the front door open and income two more of our friends. Chloe and Shannon, Chloe carrying the big box, both with a massive grin. We all just stare at them when suddenly "Da fuck is in dab o lill' bitch?" I say to Chloe. She drops the box in front of me and says "It's 14 cats."

I opened the box and suddenly everything goes black. "Da wuck! Ot's on da mace!" (Da fuck! What's on ma face!") I yelled but came out muffled. I hear some giggles but when I rip the thing of my face. A swirly orange faced kitten stares at me overly excited and constantly meowing. I look in the box to see some seriously fucked up cats.

"Why in the name of Jashin are these cats fucked up?" I say while throwing the kitten in the air and catching it again repeatedly like a tennis ball.

"That's horribly! These cat's are so cute! And quit abusing that cat! Karin's a meany pervert!" This grabbed the attention of a red... Female cat I think? The cat gave her a glare. I whacked Shannon over the head glaring at her as well.

"Oi! I ain't no pervert like the one sleeping 'ere! She's and annoying pervert pyromaniac. Whenever the F-I-R-E word is mentioned. I think I die. Seriously, she's as bad or even worse than the pyromaniac blonde haired girly boy Deidara!" I said, all the cat's stare at me like I'ma spy.

Kurai tipped the box upside down and stood up. "I'll go get Leader-sama, Hikari and Catherine so we can all name the pets. You also better have an excuse where you got the money for the cat's. Cos Karin won't save your sorry ass when Leader-sama asks. Bye!" She waves and leaves while Chloe and Shannon grow pale. I laughed at them and asked where they got the money from.

"We stole it from Leader-sama's bank."

**Laven: In the net chapter, it'll be about how the 'cats' got into this world in their POV. So, can someone say the thingy-ma-jig?**

**Konan: *Raise's hand* Can I? **

**Laven: Of course.**

**Konan: Please read and review Lavendor Queen's story! Or you'll get a thousand paper cuts... **

**Laven O.O**


	2. How they got here! Part 1

**Laven: First of all, I would like to say a HUGE thank you to '**_**faceless killer**__**' **_**for reviewing my crappy story, I'll give you a virtual cookie that my friend made. Anyway, duck-butt, do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: No**

**Laven: *gets bazooka out and aims* what was that you said.**

**Sasuke: *stares* no**

**Laven: I will use this on you. *glares***

**Sasuke: I said no.**

**Laven: *glares harder* Do it! *starts pulling the trigger***

**Sasuke: O.O Laven doesn't own anything other than the Oc's.**

**Laven: You do know I was bluffing right? *smirks***

**Sasuke: *glares***

_With the Akatsuki _

"LEADER-SAMA! LEADER-SAMA! THERES FOUR PEOPLE STANDING OUTSIDE THE BASE! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?" Tobi yelled and ran round in circles multiply times while everyone was having a meeting. You see, the Akatsuki don't let Tobi join the meetings because they'll never get the meetings done. So they kicked him out of the meetings.

"So? Go get rid of them." Pein deadpanned.

" But they look scary, one has a big sword, one is really big and another has the sharingan like Itachi-san and the girl is wearing GLASSES!" Tobi started waving his arms around frantically plus gaining everyone's attention when he said one had the sharingan.

Pein stood up and started walking to the door. "We all better see what's this is about then if it'll get Tobi to shut the hell up." He sighed. Everyone started following making small talk with their partners wondering why some people were here anyways.

_With Team Taka_

"This better work Karin or we're all dead" Suigetsu warned Karin.

She scoffed, "Of course this will work, but we must be out of the area before the 10 seconds are up. If not, then we'll be with them."

"Well, why are we all here then, if only two of us were here and it went wrong, they were killed. It would still leave the other two!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin.

"Yes but if it fails, then all of us would have to fight and try to escape you idiot!" She yelled back.

Juugo sighed. 'Another fight they've started and the last one they had was less than ten minutes ago.' He thought. He glanced over at Sasuke, seeing his emotionless face could mean anything.

Sasuke stood still. Hands by his sides, emotionless expression across his face. But on the inside, he was panicking if he'll finally win, if he'll finally avenge his clan, or if his brother kills him to and he fails to avenge the clan. Just thinking of that makes him scowl of not avenging the clan.

Suddenly, the entrance to the Akatsuki was opened, the members all walking outs. With Tobi clinging to his 'Deidara-Sempai'. Deidara trying-and failing-to push Tobi off. Pein had a scowl on his face for the meeting being ruined.

"Why are you here?" Pein demanded.

"I want to avenge my clan." Sasuke told in his emotionless voice.

"And to get rid of you all!" Karin added with an evil smirk on her face.

"Which will probably fail knowing Karin." Suigetsu mumbled.

"What was that?" Karin yelled glaring at a certain water boy.

"I said it would probably fail since you're doing the jutsu."

"You'll pay for that."

"Karin, Suigetsu. Knock it off! Karin, do the jutsu." Sasuke told them.

Before the Akatsuki could stop her, she said the loudly, and clearly.

"Dimenshon suitchi no jutsu!"

A big puff of smoke came up and surrounded everyone. Team Taka started leaving when all of a sudden.

"Freeze, un! Katsu!" Deidara yelled and an explosion went off near Team Taka. Stopping them from going.

Bodies was heard hitting the floor, lots of them. When, no more were standing in the smoke, them all started fading.

Our Dimension

Lots of hours later, everyone started waking up. But what woke everyone up was a yell from a certain Jashinist.

"WTF! WHY AM I A FUCKING KITTEN?"

"Hidan, shut up before I sew your mouth shut!" Kakuzu whacked the back of his head and started looking himself over. **(Not the pervey kind of looking)**

"Guys! Wake the fuck up!" Hidan yelled earning a paw? To the head by Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan! We're already up." Kakuzu grunted.

"Karin you idiot! You got us in the jutsu as well!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin.

"Well it's not my fault!" She yelled back starting a new fight.

Juugo and Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi, you know what to do." Pein ordered. Itachi activated his sharingan and started looking round.

Suddenly, music was being heard followed by voices.

"What pet should we get?" A feminine voice said.

"Kitties! Lots and lots of kitties!" The other one excitedly said.

Everyone was deadly still. No one dared to move. Suddenly, the top of the box was opened and a girl with chest length dark brown, close to black hair, blue/green/grey eyes, pale skin and a curious look on her face peered over the top.

Sadly for her, the box was on a very, very high shelf. So, she toppled over, let out a loud shriek and grabbing the box. Her and the cats all fell onto the fall.

"Aw man! This is gonna be a pain in the ass! When the shop owner see's this I bet ya he'll ask for more money or sumin." She mumbled under her breath.

"SHANNON! What are you doing on the floor with a box between your legs and kitties lying around you for?" A gingery-brown waist length hair with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin asked peering at her friend 'Shannon'.

"Talking to the cats how much of a douche Tobi from the Akatsuki is, WHAT DO YOU THINK!" She yelled back to her friend in sarcasm while the Akatsuki all looked at her in surprise.

Then 'Shannon' looks at the cats and snaps her fingers. Scaring the cats as well, she turned the box the right way up and placed all the kitties into, picked the box up and walked to the counter and placed the box on it.

**Laven: Kay, so this is the first part of the guys being taken in by their owners. Sorry I took so long to update. Had LOADS of homework to do. Also it's my sister's birthday today. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTTMUNCH!**

**Laven: It's my birthday tomorrow as well weirdly. So happy birthday me for tomorrow and if anyone wishes me or my sister happy birthday you'll get a virtual cookie, doughnut, Akatsuki plushies and a picture of Deidara half naked! **

**Deidara: HEY UN!**

**Laven: Gotta go! R&R please! BYE BYE.**

**Laven OUT! ~Peace~**


	3. How they got here! Part 2

**Laven: sorry for the long wait guys, but the internet got cut off, dad wouldn't pay the bill, I have this thing where I won't go near my laptop when I don't have the internet for some reason and my friend Alex is gonna help me write these chapters now! **

**Alex: I'm a girl. -_-**

**Laven: *Awkward laugh* Okay... She's new to this. Sooo... Can Karin do the disclaimer?**

**Karin: Laven and Alex doesn't own anything to do with Naruto, if they did the Akatsuki would be still alive, Tobi wouldn't be a dick and they only own the Oc's.**

No one's POV

'Shannon' placed the box on the counter and rang the shiny bell. An employee popped up from nowhere causing her to shriek a little.

"I'd like to buy these cats please," She said to the employee who'll be called Bob. 'Chloe' walked to the counter and whispered to 'Shannon'

"You said we weren't going to buy pets!"

"Well, I lied."

"Bitch!"

"It'll be £200 please." Bob interrupted the little feud and had his hand out for the money.

'Shannon' handed the money and grabbed the box from the counter and walked out the store with 'Chloe' close behind.

"What the fuck's going on leader!?" Hidan yelled.

"I'm not sure, but the girl known as 'Shannon' somehow knows of us." Pein replied.

"Hey Chloe, I heard you were getting Kisame's sword and my cousin was getting the sharingan. Is it truuuuuue?" 'Shannon' asked with a big smirk tugging on her face and gaining the attention o the cats.

"Yes, yes we are. We should be getting them by next week at the latest." A light blush evident on her face.

"Tobi thought that Itachi-san and Sasuke-san was the only ones who had sharingan! Is there another person who has sharingan?! Tobi's so confused!" Tobi yelled getting a hand?... Paw to the back of his head.

"Shut up Tobi yeah!"

The rest of the walk was silent until they came to a corner.

"I want to hold the box now." 'Chloe' had her hands arm out stretched waiting for the something to be in her possession. 'Shannon' placed the box in her arms and carried on walking making small talk and listening to the cats hiss and meow every now and then.

When they reached the house, they looked at each other a massive grin on their faces and walked through the door noticing the car in the driveway and the load of bags on the floor. Going to the living room door way and seeing loads of girls there doing different activities.

"Da fuck is in dab box lill' bitch?" a girl with gingery brown hair and brown eyes with black flecks.

'Chloe' drops the box making a lot of the cats hiss.

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled glaring at the girl.

"14 cats"

'Karin' opened the box when Tobi jumped up on her face giggling.

"Da wuck! Ot's on da mace!" (Da fuck! What's on ma face!) She yelled and ripped Tobi off her face.

"HI GIRL-CHAN!" Tobi yelled but a bit shaky because she keeps chucking him in the air over and over again like a tennis ball.

"Can girl-chan stop throwing Tobi in the air please?"

"Why in the name of Jashin are these cat's so fucked up?" The girl asked while peering into the box.

"That's horribly! These cat's are so cute! And quit abusing that cat! Karin's a meany pervert!" 'Shannon' said while grabbing Tobi.

"I'm not a pervert!" Karin yelled at her while Suigetsu laughed his ass off.

"Oi! I ain't no pervert like the one sleeping 'ere! She's and annoying pervert pyromaniac. Whenever the F-I-R-E word is mentioned. I think I die. Seriously, she's as bad or even worse than the pyromaniac blonde haired girly boy Deidara!" Everyone looked at the girl who just finished speaking.

"Deidara, do you know these girls?" Pein asked Deidara.

"No, never seen them before. Hmmm."

A girl with celeste blue with teal highlights comes and tips the box upside down and gave it a little shake making sure all the kitties were out.

"I'll go get Leader-sama, Hikari and Catherine so we can all name the pets. You also better have an excuse where you got the money for the cat's. Cos Karin won't save your sorry ass when Leader-sama asks. Bye!" And the celeste blue haired girl left up the stairs.

The foul-mouthed girl who was talking earlier smirked while 'Shannon' and 'Chloe' grew pale. The foul-mouthed girl laughed and asked the two were the money came from.

"We stole it from Leader-sama's bank"

**Laven: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted this done before Christmas so I could say**

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!**

**Laven: R&R plus I got 2 more one-shots so please R&R them as well. ENJOY!**


	4. I'm sorry everyone

**Laven: Hey guys! If you're expecting a chapter, don't hold your breath. No, seriously, don't hold your breath. I saw Tobi trying to hold his breath until I updated a chapter. So this is just an A/N. Sorry.**

**Ok, moving on, this story is going on Hiatus until further notice. This is because my co-author has bailed on me with my other story and also because I have truly lost all my groove in writing. So until further notice I won't be updating. But I might upload another story but that won't happen for a long time.**

**Gomen minna!**

**Sayornara! Lavendor Queen!**


End file.
